When Passion Takes Hold
by Blackbirdox
Summary: Knox discovers that being passive isn't always the best way to go about things.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society. Though Charlie would be a nice Christmas gift if anyone wants to make that happen...**

**A/N: This was also written for DeadPoet0712 who requested I write her a Knox-centric one shot so I hopes she likes it. It was pretty fun to write. If anyone else has a request for a pairing or an idea, please feel free to let me know. I'd be more than happy to write them. **

Knox Overstreet isn't the type of person to get stirred up over things very often. There's not a lot that bothers him and he prefers the more passive way of dealing with the things that do. He rarely gets angry or upset or jealous. Especially not jealous. His temper only flares when something he's passionate about is involved and Knox is really only passionate about her.

He doesn't like the looks the other boys give her. He knows she's pretty- more than pretty, actually- and he understands why they'd be looking but she's _his_ to look at.

He doesn't like the way they all flock to be around her. He knows she's kind and funny and the type of person everyone wants to be around but she's _his_ to spend time with.

She's _his_ period.

Knox loves her. And it isn't the type of fleeting, insignificant obsession that he felt with Chris. It's raw and real and beautiful and perfect and he loves her more than anything; more than he or anyone else would ever be able to explain.

He doesn't want to lose her.

Knox trusts her, of course. There's no way he couldn't. She swears up and down that she loves him too and simple blind faith assures him she does.

She's not the problem.

Neil's the one he doesn't trust. And Knox really regrets that because they're best friends and he should trust him but he can't. Not with the way he looks at her because it's the same way Knox looks at her. Not with the way he touches her- whether it's a hug that lingers a little longer than it should or a touch on her shoulder that's meant to look comforting and friendly- because the look in Neil's eye is proof that it means something different to him.

And Knox does not want to lose her. Not to anyone but especially not to Neil.

They're sitting together. Neil seems to have her full attention as he talks to her; grinning and gesturing wildly with his hands. She tosses her head back as she laughs and the light hits her hair just right, making it shimmer.

She's beautiful when she laughs and Knox wants nothing more than to be the one who's making her do it. He grips his pencil so tightly in his hand that he actually hears it crack and he quickly drops it before he snaps it in half. His eyes wander around the room in an attempt to distract himself.

Everyone is busy. Charlie with his girlfriend, Meeks and Pitts with their radio, Todd with his homework. Cameron's doing God knows what and then there's Neil. Neil with his girlfriend. Flirting with _his_ girlfriend and that is one thing Knox Overstreet will not be passive about.

He snaps his textbook shut and shoves his notebook off to the side as he swiftly gets to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. He struggles to keep his expression neutral as he crosses the room; not wanting to seem angry. He _is_ angry but not at her and not even at Neil, really. It's more aggression or a protective anger. A protective "Perry-stay-the-hell-away-from-my-girl" anger.

Knox places his hands on the back of the couch they're sharing, waiting for them to notice his presence. She picks up on it first and she turns her head to smile up at him. The sight of it nearly makes him forget why he'd come over in the first place. God, she's beautiful.

"Finish your homework?" she asks, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

He braves a glance over at Neil and though he's hiding it well, he's disappointed- Knox can tell- and the sight of _that_ helps him focus. "No," he responds simply. "Can we talk?"

Neil looks positively dejected at the thought of having to relinquish any time with her but her smile brightens and she's on her feet in an instant. "Of course." She leans down to press a kiss to Neil's cheek and waves goodbye to Charlie and his girlfriend as she walks around the couch to stand by Knox's side.

He takes her hand without another word and leads her out of the common room. She falls into step beside him, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. It's hard to be angry when she does things like that but he knows he has to focus. He has to talk about this because if it doesn't, it's going to drive him insane.

"Is everything okay?" Her question makes him pause and his eyes dart over to hers. They narrow by a minute fraction in obvious confusion as she studies him. "Something's bothering you." It's more of a statement than a question and he simply nods. "What is it?"

There's evident concern in her voice and it makes him feel almost guilty for what he's going to say. Knox licks his lips and leans his back against the wall, dropping her hand in the process. "April," he starts and Knox has to clear his throat before he continues due to the fact that his voice comes out thin and more of a squeak. "You like Neil." Again, it's a statement more than a question.

"We're friends."

"Neil likes you."

"Yeah," she drawls with a slight laugh. "We're friends. Liking each other enables that."

Knox gives her a pointed look, folding his arms across his chest. "Neil _likes_ you."

"Oh." April's cheeks flood with color and she ducks her head, staring down at her shoes. "Yeah. I-I know he does."

His eyes widen and his jaw tightens, his hands involuntarily balling into fists at his side. "You know?"

"It's.... a little obvious."

Knox exhales sharply and it feels a little like he's just been punched in the gut. He's still not mad at her-and he doubts he ever could be- he's just a little overwhelmed. She knows how Neil feels about her and yet she tolerates it. She sits there and giggles and smiles and lets him touch her and the very thought of that causes Knox's blood to boil.

She's _his_.

April lifts her gaze and her lips pull down into a frown. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"At me?"

Knox feels like there's been a kick to his gut rather than a punch this time. Her voice is so small and weak sounding and he feels like a complete ass for having this conversation with her in the first place. "No," he answers honestly.

She sighs in relief. "At Neil?"

"No," he answers again. Knox stares at her and then looks away, focusing his attention on a spot down the hall. "At myself."

He doesn't have to look at her to be able to know what her expression is. He hears her little intake of breath and then she's hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Why, Knoxy?"

The nickname causes the corner of his mouth to twitch and pull up into a wry smile. He winds his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. Her question sort of makes his head spin because he's really not sure why. He just knows he is. Knox clears his throat after a moment of silence. "I... I feel like I'm..." he struggles for the right words and licks his lips again. "I feel like I'm losing you and that I'm _letting _myself lose you."

Her grip tightens on him and he lets a puff of air out from between his lips when she squeezes him a little too hard. He can hear her respond but it comes out muffled in the fabric of his flannel shirt. Knox lifts her chin and smiles down at her, pressing a kiss to the top of her nose. "I didn't catch that."

Despite his smile, her face is serious. Her eyes are narrowed and her frown is a little deeper and there's a crease starting to form between her eyebrows. She's cute when she's like that and it takes Knox every bit of willpower he has not to admit that out loud. "I said you're an idiot."

Knox stares down at her and isn't sure whether he's amused or offended by her comment. "Why is that?"

April pulls away from him and places her hands on her hips. "You honestly think you're going to lose me? To Neil?" She scoffs. "I just.... ugh. _Neil_?!" Her voice rises in pitch and she stamps her foot in frustration. Knox has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I don't get it. Why?"

Knox shrugs. "We're not together as much as we used to be. You're always with him and- don't give me that look." Her face softens in response and she nods for him to continue. "He sees you more than I do."

Her expression hardens again and her eyes tighten. He can see he's hit some sort of nerve in her; pissed her off. "That's a stupid answer."

Knox's jaw drops with an audible pop. "How?" he demands. "I'm afraid to lose you because _you _are always with _him_!"

They glower at each other in silence before Knox snaps. He growls and grabs her by the back of her neck, crushing his lips to hers. April seems unresponsive at first- either from surprise or displeasure and Knox really doesn't care which one. He tangles his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer until her mouth moves hesitantly against his own.

Knox pushes her back against the wall and runs his tongue across her lips to part them as he deepens the kiss. He's never been this way with her before, all forceful and aggressive but he regrets it a little because when he pulls back from the kiss and draws her bottom lip in between his teeth, she lets out a sound that's a mix of a whimper and a moan and it may be the best damn sound he's ever heard.

He sucks on her lip for a moment before releasing it. Knox lifts her up and hitches her legs around his hips as he attaches his lips to her neck. He presses a trail of kisses up towards the spot right below her ear and gently bits down on it.

April gasps out his name when his lips meet her spot and her fingers tangle into his hair, holding him against her skin. Knox runs his tongue over the spot before pulling back just far enough for him to whisper in her ear. "You're mine."

He moves his lips back and begins to leave a mark over the spot he'd just bitten, sucking on the soft skin until it begins to turn an angry red. Her fingers are tugging at his hair and she's gasping and Knox is definitely regretting never having worked up the courage to be aggressive before.

He finishes with her mark and presses his lips against it too sooth it before he pulls back. Her eyes are wide, her lips are swollen and red and her hair is mussed and falling into her face but Knox is certain she's never looked more beautiful. He lifts her away from the wall and keeps his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Her dorm isn't too far off and he makes his way to it slowly, being careful not to drop her. Knox tightens his grip on April as he removes on hand to push the door open as he steps inside, kicking it shut again with his foot. The noise echoes in the silent hallway and she giggles, leaning down to kiss him.

Knox stumbles down over to the bed without breaking the kiss and drops her down onto it before toppling down on top of her. He briefly worries if he's hurt her but before he can voice his concerns, April's got her hands around his shirt collar and she's kissing him again.

His teeth graze her lower lip and he bites it again, eliciting another moan in response. He breaks the kiss in order to tug her sweater up and over her head before crashing their lips back together, hard enough to bruise. And Knox doesn't want to hurt her but he doesn't mind the thought of that; leaving behind some sort of mark that'll be proof to the rest of the world that she's his and they belong together.

Knox is in no mood to be patient and he claws at her shirt, tugging at it and ripping it open and scattering buttons everywhere. He can feel April gasp in surprise and he smirks against her lips.

His hands wander around to her back and he lifts her up to find the zipper on her skirt. He effortlessly pulls it down and tugs the skirt off, tossing it carelessly to the other side of the room.

She breaks the kiss and struggles to catch her breath as she works to undo the buttons on his shirt. He shrugs it off and drops it to the floor just as her hands move down to begin undoing his belt buckle. He draws a sharp breath in between his gritted teeth and she grins up at him in response.

Knox pushes her hands to the side and does it himself, dropping his belt to the floor along with everything else. His pants join it in a few moments and he kisses her again, his fingers running across the soft plane of her stomach. He loves the way she whimpers and arches into his touch and he slides his hand lower, grazing across her thigh and down to her calf, tugging off silky satin as he goes.

Her skin is soft and warm and he loves the quiet sighs and moans she gives him. Being with her is like playing an instrument in a way. His fingers dance across her skin with the same sort of love and affection a pianist would use in regards to their beloved keys of ivory. He knows exactly how to touch her and what sound she'll give him in response and the best is when his name tumbles past her lips- whether it's a breathy whisper or a shout, he loves it.

He loves the way they fit together like puzzle pieces; like they were specially designed for one another.

He loves the way her skin flushes.

He loves the way her hair will tickle him when she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

He loves a million little things about her but most of all, he just loves her.

And he reminds her of that when he collapses next to her, sweaty and breathless. Knox covers her face in kisses and when he finishes, he grins and his heart flutters when she smiles back at him. They lay there in silence for a moment, staring up at the ceiling with their arms around each other until April speaks again. "I'm yours," she all but giggles as she presses a kiss to his jaw.

Knox laughs and pulls her closer to him, leaning to kiss the top of her head when she rests it on his chest. "I'm glad you are. And I love you."

She tilts her head to smile up at him. "You just said that."

He simply shrugs in response. "I thought you needed to hear it again."

"Hm," she sighs. "I love you too."

Knox lifts her chin with his thumb so that he can kiss her again. His lips barely meet hers when the door swings open, slamming against the wall behind it with a loud bang. April jumps and Knox pulls away, scrambling to pull up the blankets. His eyes narrow in the direction of the doorway. "Charlie."

He simply holds up in hands in mock defense, keeping his gaze focused up on the ceiling. "Don't start, Knoxious. I don't like this any more than you do."

April glances up at her roommate and they both blush and immediately look away. "Sorry," Mallory mumbles. "We needed the room. I didn't think you guys would be in here."

Charlie grins smugly as he winds his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "We can always share..."

His response comes as a chorus of "get out" from the bed and a sharp slap on his chest from Mallory who proceeds to shove him out of the room. Charlie looks back over his shoulder and smirks as he leaves and he says something that sounds suspiciously like, "way to go Knoxious" before the door slams shut behind him.


End file.
